


soft hands, bruised cheeks

by slightalbus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I wish I knew what to tag this, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Subtext, brief and non-graphic violence, brief angst, f-slur, hand holding, in the sense that scorpius gets punched in the face and is hurt and albus comforts him, lots of feelings, scorpius knows more about female sexuality than is good for him, some form of the word clitoris is used a lot but none are actually seen, stupid teenage boys, this started as a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightalbus/pseuds/slightalbus
Summary: "So, what was the fight about?" Albus asks.He's got a few damp tissues in his hand and is dabbing carefully at the cut on Scorpius's face."Clitoral stimulation," Scorpius sighs.





	soft hands, bruised cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrupius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrupius/gifts).



The clitoris has approximately eight-thousand nerve endings and is the primary source of female sexual pleasure. Scorpius knows this because he’s read the book _She Comes First: The Thinking Man’s Guide to Pleasuring a Woman_ that Alexa Nott loaned to him a few weeks ago three times. Because of this, he knows that, for the most part, woman require stimulation of the clitoris to orgasm.

He also knows that Trent Davies is lying about Yasmin Lee.

“I fucked Yasmin so hard last night,” Davies brags. He’s leaning against a rail on the stands by the Quidditch pitch with a sort of arrogant confidence that makes Scorpius roll his eyes. “She came like three times.”

He doesn’t think Davies is lying about having sex with Yasmin, it's the details that generate doubt.

Scorpius is sitting on the bleachers on the Quidditch pitch because it’s usually pretty abandoned and is a nice, quiet place outside where he can read and study undisturbed. Unfortunately, it seems he’s timed this study session with the Hufflepuff Quidditch team’s first practice of the year.

“Nice one, mate! Where?” asks Greyson. He’s much shorter than Davies and it shows in his personality. His auburn hair falls into his eyes and he flicks his head a few times to clear them. He’s eager to please and clearly desperate to be liked.

“In the old muggle studies classroom,” Davies says, “bent her over the teacher’s desk,”

Greyson and Josh laugh obnoxiously before both offering him a high five.

Scorpius stops to think about that position.

“How did you stimulate her clitoris?” he asks.

The three of them stop their laughter and turn to him, their eyes squinting in the sunlight. He half regrets asking the question, but if Yasmin really came three times then there must have been more involved and he’d like to know what.

“With my dick,” Davies says like Scorpius is an idiot, smirking at him.

Greyson and Josh laugh again. They’re like the hyenas from The Lion King, a film Lily had forced he and Albus to watch in the holidays.

Scorpius shakes his head and huffs a laugh, glancing back out into the field where Matt Wood and Karl Jenkins are running passing drills.

“Women need direct clitoral stimulation to orgasm,” he says, “like with fingers or a vibrator or something, if you really had her over a desk, she probably faked it,”

“Oooooo,” Greyson and Josh chorus.

Scorpius bites his lip.

“I mean, it’s nothing personal, women fake it all the time,”

Davies scowls, appearing to struggle for words.

“Well, you and your mate Albus are a couple of fags,” he spits.

Scorpius can’t explain why that makes his heart thump painfully in his chest. It’s like the world stops for a moment and all he can hear is his heartbeat in his ears. Something about that word makes him feel weird.

“Actually we’re just friends,” he corrects, even though his palms are sweating now and he’s starting to regret this entire conversation, “and even if we were gay it wouldn’t stop Yasmin faking orgasms with you,” Davies face grows darker but the words keep coming, “and it would actually make it five times more likely for both of us to achieve orgasm,”

Josh cackles obnoxiously, clapping his hands together, but Greyson and Davies’ faces are stern and there’s a murderous look in their eyes.

The next thing Scorpius knows is Davies fist in his face. Sharp pain blooms in his cheekbone and burns as he topples to the ground.

 

-

 

“So, what was the fight about?” Albus asks.

He’s got a few damp tissues in his hand and is wiping carefully at the cut on Scorpius’s face.

“Clitoral stimulation,” Scorpius sighs. He winces when Albus presses slightly too hard on the bruise.

“Sorry,” Albus says, dabbing at his cheek again, “ _why_ do you have to fight about that?”

“I don’t know,” he admits, looking into his lap. His knees are pressed flush against Albus’s and there’s a few stray bloody tissues around them. “I want to be a good guy, right? I just…I want to be able to satisfy a woman,”

Albus pauses to look at him, really look at him, and Scorpius has to resist the urge to squirm. There’s an intensity in the warmth of those eyes that Scorpius rarely sees.

“You will, Scor, I know you will,” Albus whispers, and there’s a wistful tone in his voice which sounds almost too loud in the silence of the dorm, “you’re already a good guy,”

Scorpius tries to smile but regrets it as the throbbing pain reannounces its presence.

“Thanks, Al,”

Albus smiles but there’s a sadness to it, Scorpius thinks he understands.

“How is it that you always manage to get yourself into these messes?”

Scorpius shrugs. “It just seems to happen when I’m around,”

Albus looks at him fondly and leans in. Scorpius’s breath hitches ever so slightly as he dabs at his cheek once more.

“There you are,” Albus says, sitting back and collecting the used tissues.

Scorpius’s shoulders drop, and he realizes he’s been holding his breath. He looks down at his fingers which he’s been fiddling with, absentmindedly as usual. There’s a smudge of brown blood dried on the side of his left index finger from where he wiped at his face earlier.

As he maneuvers off the bed, Albus glances at Scorpius.

“Any girl would be lucky to have you,” he says. His tone is faux nonchalant, but Scorpius can tell he means it.

He feels a blush rising on his cheeks all the way up to the tips of his ears, and he thinks he’s starting to realise what Davies meant, and why he felt the way he did about the word he used. He wishes he knew what to say. How to communicate what he’s feeling. He feels like if he doesn’t voice it he might burst.

“Do you want to borrow the book?” is what he ends up saying.

“What book?” Albus asks with a raised brow.

Scorpius turns around and pulls it out from underneath his pillow.

“This one,” he explains, holding it out for Albus to read the title, “it’s where I learnt everything, if you were interested,”

This time Albus goes red.

“Oh,” he murmurs, “no thank you, I’m alright,” he tries to smile but it’s weak, “I’ll leave that stuff to you,”

“Is it because I got into a fight over it?” Scorpius asks, “Because clitoral stimulation isn’t usually that violent,”

“No,” Albus disappears into the adjacent bathroom to dispose of the tissues, “it’s just not something that interests me is all,”

Scorpius scrutinizes Albus as he comes back into the room. His tense shoulders and the clenching of his jaw.

“Is it something you think you’ll ever be interested in?”

Albus sighs. It’s a deep sigh that seems to come from a hidden part of him. It’s resigned and sad and defeated. Not something he’s ever associated with Albus.

“Honestly? I don’t think so,”

“Oh,” Scorpius lowers the book and places it onto his bedside table.

Albus picks up his wand from his own bed and comes to sit beside Scorpius again.

The proximity between them feels charged with something that he hasn’t noticed before, something that he thinks has maybe been there all along.

“Here,” Albus says and places the tip of it gently on Scorpius’s bruised cheek. Scorpius gazes into Albus’s focused green eyes and takes a breath.

“Episkey!”

A sharp burning pain stings him for a fraction of a second before it mellows out into the warmth of the sun on a summer’s day. It spreads through the left side of his face until any pain is a distant memory.

“Thanks,” he grins, delighted to note that he can do it without wincing. His hand is itching to reach out, to touch Albus. He’s not sure where, he doesn’t think he’d mind, he’s not fussy.

“Yeah, whatever,” Albus mutters, though his cheeks are flushed and he looks pleased, “want to head down to dinner?”

“Yep!” Scorpius hops off the bed and grabs the book.

“What are you doing with that?” Albus asks, looking wearily at where it’s clutched in Scorpius’s arms.

“I’m going to give it back to Alexa,” he says, and in a moment of bravery that he can only put down to adrenaline he leans over and grabs Albus’s hand, “I don’t think I need it anymore,”

Albus is wide-eyed, but as his gaze drifts down to their joined hands he smiles so brightly that Scorpius thinks he might burst into flame. He turns to Scorpius, and for the briefest of moments, he looks like he’s going to kiss him. Scorpius wouldn’t mind that. He wouldn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of started as a crack fic based on a scene from 20th Century Women but unfortunately my brain doesn't always work with me on these things, some lines are taken directly from it.
> 
> This is for Amber who requested I make something where Scorpius gets into a clitoral stimulation fight and now I'm sure you can imagine what my browser history looks like! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and if you did I would love it if you left kudos or a comment, it takes 2 seconds but makes my entire day <3


End file.
